descubriendo sentimientos
by koramizuki
Summary: romeo y wendy empiesan a dascubrir sus sentimientos en una mision que hacen junto a natsu y lucy parejas:rowendy, nalu, gruvia gale jerza. Es mi primer fanfic denle una oportunidad.


DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

Disclaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo I: tres nuevas parejas

**Normal pov.**

Era una tarde normal en ft, volaban sillas, mesas, etc. Lucy y Wendy se encontraban en frente de la tabla de pedidos.

**Lucy-san, ¿ qué le parece esta?-**dice la pequeña dragon Slayer de cielo señalando una misión-**¿de qué se trata Wendy?-**pregunta la maga de espíritus**- hay que encontrar unas plantas medicinales y cuidar a dos niños por una noche , la recompensa es de 340.000 jewels.**-le responde –**si hagamos esa voy a avisarle a mira por mientras anda a preparar tus cosas, nos juntamos** **en la estación en una hora. -**Wendy asintió y se fue con Carla, mientras Lucy fue a decirle a mira-**mira voy a esta misión con Wendy y Carla.-**natsu y romeo se acercan a lucy-**lucy-nee ¿podemos ir con ustedes?-**pregunta romeo-**claro, no creo que a Wendy le moleste-**responde sonriendo-**ne Lucy y ¿de qué se trata la misión ¿**-pegunta natsu**- hay que encontrar unas plantas medicinales y cuidar a dos niños por una noche , la recompensa es de 340.000 jewels.-**le responde-**nos juntamos en la estación en una hora, lleven ropa para 2 días.-**se va caminando con plue en sus brazos.

&&&Una hora más tarde en la estación&&&

En una banca se encontraban Wendy y Carla esperando a Lucy lo que ellas no sabían era que natsu, romeo y happy también ivan .en eso se le acercan dos hombres de unos 40 años-**hola señorita,¿ está perdida?-**preguntan con aparente "amabilidad" que se notaba de lejos que era fingida se encontraban unas intenciones sus verdaderas intenciones-**¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!**-grita muy enojado un niño de aproximadamente unos 12 años de pelo azul oscuro **–jeje quieres pelear mocoso-** pero en menos de 5 segundos se encontraban derrotados.**-Wendy ¿estás bien? –**pregunta un preocupado romeo-**si pe..pero tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo a ti uno de ellos tenía una navaja-**dice una Wendy al borde de las lágrimas-**no te preocupes …-**le decía mientras empezaba a abrasarla protectoramente**-estoy bien y sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida por ti –**termina susurrándole eso en su oído, romeo estaba tan rojo como el pelo de erza, Wendy levanta la cabeza también estaba sonrojada pero no tanto como romeo ambos se dejan llevar por el ambiente romántico olvidándose de todo solo existían ellos dos acercándose cada vez más se unen en un tierno e inocente beso , pero para la suerte de ellos ya habían llegado todos.

**Lucy por.**

_Que fila más larga para los pasajes por lo menos natsu y hay me acompañaron, romeo se fue un poco antes para buscar a Wendy _–en eso llegan a la banca y observan todo desde que apareció romeo(natsu y romeo pasaron a buscar a Lucy por eso llegaron juntos, y cuando pasaron a buscar a Wendy ya se había ido)-**natsu ase algo**-le dije preocupada-**no romeo es fuerte-** iva a invocar a Taurus pero natsu me detuvo**-ya lo derroto – **en menos de 5 segundos . _se ven tan tiernos así (_cuando romeo abrazo a Wendy) _asen linda pareja. Vi a natsu, hay y Carla sonrojados mire a donde ellos miraban y vi a romeo y Wendy besándose O/O yo también me sonroje._

**Natsu por**

llegan a la banca y observan todo desde que apareció romeo habían dos hombres frente a Wendy y romeo empieza a pelear contra ellos **- natsu ase algo – **me dice Lucy preocupada**- no romeo es fuerte- **_yo confió en él sé que les ganara_** – ya los derroto-**dice luce como en estado de shock** ,**_se están besá sonroje_ _O/O ,ahora que me acuerdo romeo me dijo que se había enamorado de Wendy, debería hacer lo mismo que romeo con luce._

**Normal por.**

Natsu toma a Lucy de los hombros y la besa- **Carla nosotros también-**dice hay –**hay _**dice Carla sonrojada/son novios pero lo ocultan porque a Carla le da vergüenza/- y también se besan ,de la nada aparece todos los miembros del gremio silbando y aplaudiendo - **besar a sus novias enfrente de todos es de hombres – **dijo elfman pero apenas trato de besar a evergreen esta lo convirtió en piedra. Cuando las 3 parejas se separaron por falta de aire sus caras se pusieron más rojas que el pelo de erza-**Ese es mi hijo-**gritaba Makao .juvia estaba contenta por su amiga y también por ella ya que Lucy nunca fue realmente su "rival del amor", **será mejor que tomemos el tren que esta por irse**- dijo romeo tomando de la mano a Wendy y corriendo arriba del tren los demás los imitaron porque no querían seguir pasando vergüenza. Ya arriba del tren empezaron 2 nuevos noviazgos y otro se hiso público.

Fuera del tren los miembros de fairy tail se encontraban más alegres de lo normal ya que se unieron 3 nuevas parejas: nalu-rowen-happy&carla(no sé cómo le dirán a esa y el rowen no me acuerdo si era así o era rowendy.) pero cierta albina no estaba de acuerdo con el nalu .

_**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste ,creo que va a tratar más de rowen que de otras parejas **_

_**Dejen rewiews (o como se escriba).**_

_**Sayonara ˄ **__**_**___


End file.
